Cell Forever
by Genro
Summary: During Trunx's timeline. What if Gero had never lived long enough to release the androids. And the good guys had gotten to Cell first....
1. Cell Forever: Prolouge

Cell Forever: Prolouge  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
The land had been peaceful ever since the defeat of Frieza. Goku had come back to earth, and for once, no alien menace was threatening our planet. But all was not well in a small cavern near northern city.  
"Those fools, did they actually think that I, the great Dr. Gero could be defeated?! Well they were sadly mistaken. Once I reactivate androids 17 and 18, all the world will bow to my feet."   
"But before my plan can come into action I must gauge the power of these so called Earth warriors, to make sure they can not interfere with my plan." and with that, Dr. Gero took off from the lab in search of the Z warriors.  
Though to Dr. Gero's surprise, the Z warriors were much tougher then he inticipated. His confidence had been raised after he had defeated the now ailing Goku. But was smashed after he had been defeated by the newly powered up Super Saiyan Vegeta. Gero found himself, missing an arm, and in dire need of repairs.  
"Giving up all ready?" said Vegeta, showing off his usual high level of confidence.  
"You....you....this is impossible!" screamed Gero, but his panic was soon met by an evil grin.   
"You will not be so confident once I activate androids 17 and 18" said Gero with a smirk.  
"Is that so....well what if I told you I was going to kill you now." replied Vegeta.  
"Because, I won't give you the chance!" and with that Gero fired a large blast, not big enough to hurt anyone but enough to blind Vegeta, making for a perfect opportunity to escape.  
All the Z warriors followed after Gero, minus Gohan who had taken the ailing Goku back to their home. Bulma was also with them, having identified the doctor in the first place.  
After a long run, Gero was finally at the foot of his lair. He looked up to it smirking to himself. "Those fools won't be so confident once I activate my new androids." thought Gero to himself as he walked to the door. Gero suddenly stopped and turned around as he felt a presence behind him.  
"Well well well, what do we have here. It seems you have led me straight to your laboratory, old fool." said Vegeta mockingly.  
"How...how could you!" cried Gero, though those were his last words, as Vegeta, being the type to blast first, and asked questions later, quickly vaporized him.  
Soon after everyone caught up with Vegeta, and together they entered the laboratory. Bulma seemed especially interested in the lab, being a genious herself, she marveled at the many exquisite machinary strewn around it.  
Finally Tien's eyes feel upon the pods that held androids 17 and 18.   
"Look, I found the androids." said Tien pointing at the pods.  
After a brief group chat, they decided the best thing to do was destroy the androids, to make sure they could never be awakened. They all agreed, except that is for Vegita.  
"Why let such things go to waste, after that pathetic battle with the old man, I want a good challenge." said Vegeta. Everyone was mortified to see that Vegeta was holding a small metallic object in his hand, and pointing it at the pods.  
"Vegita you idiot! You have no idea what you are up against!" cried Bulma.  
"Well lets find out." and with that Vegita pressed the switches, releasing the androids with a gush of air and smoke. Out stepped the androids one by one. Their human like appearence causing the Z warriors to gasp.  
"Those....those are the androids?" stuttered Yamcha  
The androids surveyed the the 5 people before them.  
"Look 18, it seems that the old man is dead." spoke 17.  
"Good riddance, if he wasn't dead I would of killed him myself." replied 18.  
"So theses are the scary androids, a young girl, and a young boy. How pathetic, and I suspecting a real challenge." said Vegita mockingly.  
He was about to say something else, when he noticing a bright light behind him. He turned around to notice that Piccollo was charged up with a very large Ki ball in front of him.  
"Everyone get down, I sense very evil energy from those things, and I'm not going to wait around to find out what they can do." and with that everyone scarmbled out of the lab, as Piccollo send off a blast inside the lab.  
Vegita, utterly perturbed by the fact that the androids were destroyed so easily, was actually happy when he saw them floating above him, a few feet away.  
"Heh, I guess your not so weak after all." Said Vegita with an edge to his voice, signifieng that he was looking for a fight.  
"Sory to dissapoint you...Vegita was it.....but we have better things to do." Said 17 with a bored tone to his voice.  
"We have a date with Goku." added 18, and with that they both flew off, leaving Vegita very angry. And in his anger, flew off to chase them down.  
Meanwhile everyone was crowded behind Piccollo who almost collapsed, having used a lot of power in that last blast.  
"Thats...impossible, I used almost everything I had in that blast." Piccollo said exhaustitly.  
Afterwards, Piccollo and Tien headed off towards where they saw the androids fly off to. While Bulma had asked Yamcha to stay behind, hoping she could find some clues on the androids in what was left in the lab.  
After tireless searching in the lab, Bulma found there was barely anything salvagable left after the blast. That is of course until she found a door leading to a latter, leading downward...  
  
To Be Continued  



	2. Cell Forever: Chapter 1

Cell Forever: Chapter 1  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
  
Cell writhed in his bed, he had been having many nightmares lately and hadn't been sleeping well. He kept remembering what happened that day, about a year earlier....  
******  
Bulma had descended the ladder leading down to the abyss of Dr. Gero's lair. Yamcha was right behind her. But it was obvious Bulma's curiosity was driving her forward.  
"Uhhh do you really think we should be doing this?" whined Yamcha.  
"Yes! Now be quiet." snapped Bulma as she entered the chamber of Gero's hidden Bunker.  
"This is amazing." thought Bulma as she inspected the contents of the lair. Her eyes suddnely laid upon a small thing floating in a giant test tube of green liquid.  
"Now what is this thing?" Bulma thought out loud, as she poked at the test tube.  
"Maybe you should just leave it alone. Maybe we should get out of here." whined Yamcha yet again.  
"Oh hush, this is very fascinating, I think I'm going to take this back to my lab." she said back. After which she spied a small control panel with the words "Cell" written above them.   
"Hmm....so I guess this things name is Cell. Now I really want to find out what this thing is." she said, as she began typing something on the computer.  
"Stasis mechanism activated. Tank will be able to survive independently for 12 hours." said a robotic voice as Bulma finished typing.  
She was ready to leave when she spied some notes hanging around the test tube on a table.  
She hastily picked it up and began to read outload. As she read she realized thay were lab notes.  
"My first experiment on creating a perfect android was a failure. Project Jade ended horribly. She was to be the perfect android, nothing would stop her. But her humanity turned out to be to strong to be used as a killing machine. Therefore I have switched over to my latest work, Project Cell. This time I have programmed him to be a unstopable killing machine. He will have no use for humanity, all he will need is the hunger for power. The problem I have arrived with is that I used all my special parts in building Jade, as well as androids 17 and 18. Therefore I can only come to one rational decision, program Cell to seek out my rebellious creations, and become the perfect being that I once programmed Jade to be."   
As she finished the last word, she eyed a second test tube, in the far back corner of the lab, this one was covered in cob webs and dust, seeming not to have been touched in awhile. Bulma walked over to inspect it, to find out the vital signs of the small creature inside were just as alive as Cell was. And after doing a simililar process, she put the second test tube in stasis.  
"C'mon Yamcha, carry these tubes out to the car, then I can take them to the lab and analyze them." commanded Bulma.  
"All right, all right, the sooner we get out of this place the better." and with that he picked the two tubes up and flew up the entrance way. Bulma who then slowly picked up the rear. As Bulma reached near the exit, she felt the whole place begin to shake, and she dashed outside only to see the whole lab collapse in on itself.  
"Phew....that was close." breathed Bulma. C'mon lets get these back, who knows, maybe we can use these things to defeat the androids. Because if my guess is correct, these androids must be awfully powerful if Gero put so much faith in them. Yamcha nodded and soon they were off.  
******  
That had been almost a year ago. Since then, Vegita and the others had been doing there best to fend off the androids as they went on their rampage. Trunx had been born, since during the crisis, Bulma and Vegita had come to terms slightly with their relationship. And finally Cell had reached his first level after hatching from his shell.  
Cell moved again uncomfortably in his bed. Bulma had treated him like she was his mother. She always told him that if she hadn't reprogramed him, he would be doing things worse then those androids. He smiled thinking that even though she was annoying sometimes, she did treat him like a son. She seemed the only one who did treat him human at all though. All the others looked upon him as a freak, since to them, he was nothing but a giant bug. Vegita especially, saying that he should be destroyed immediately after he was born. Of course Bulma countered this by saying if it weren't for Cell, Bulma would of never been able to use Gero's technology to create a cure for Goku. And without him, most of the Z warriors wouldn't be alive right now.  
Cell seemed to spend most of his days, wandering around the lab, and wondering what his true purpose was. He had always wanted to go out and fight, but Bulma always watched over him like a hawk, saying that he wasn't ready for battle. When he wasn't complaining about this, he spent time talking to the being inside the test tube, the being which his mother referred to as Jade. It was a small creature, much like he used to look like....or so his mother told him. He wondered constantly what Jade would look like and how it would act when it hatched.  
Cell turned once again in his sleep. What were these voices that he kept hearing. They sounded like a man's voice echoing in his head. Suddenly the voices started to become clear to him, and his purpose started to form in his mind. And he knew what he wanted....Human lives.  
Bulma walked in later that night feeling a disturbance in the room.   
"Cell....cell? Cell where are you?" she asked no one, as she peered at the room. Then her gaze met an open window, and she gasped wondering what could of happened.....  
  
To Be Continued  
  



	3. Cell Forever: Chapter 2

Cell Forever: Chapter 2  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
  
Bulma had been in a panic all morning. She had known Cell longer then she had known Trunx, and she felt as if he was her first born. And now she had no idea where he was! She had been running around for hours, calling people when a new bulletin popped up on the tv, which she saw her father watching.  
"It seems a large green monster is now terrozing the world. We had always believed that the androids were our main concern, but now we have come across this beast. It seems the creature totally destroys all the human aspects of a person, leaving nothing but their clothes behind." said the reporter solemnly.  
"Oh my God dad, thats Cell. My poor baby, what is he doing out there hurting all those people?" Bulma wondered out loud.  
"So far this creature has already eluded our military, like the androids, and has already completely annihilate both Northern City and Ginger Town. Currently the monster has been spotted in Nikki Town. This reporters heart reaches out for all those living in that town." continued the reporter.  
To say the least Bulma was in a complete panic, wondering why her little Cell could do such things. So much so that she didn't notice that her father had been trying to tell her something for some time.  
"Uh daughter....daughter...I need to.....tell you....." started Dr. Brief. But he was cut off by Bulma's frantic cries.  
"We have to save him, I got to call Goku, he's the only one who can save him." she cried out desperately searching for a phone.  
"Daughter, you know as well as I do, that Goku is off trying to stop the androids as is everyone else. But that is not what I wanted to tell you....I was going to say that...." Dr. Brief tried to start again.  
"Oh no, oh no, oh no. What if he gets hurt!? What if he gets killed?! We got to find somebody to help him. C'mon dad don't you know of anybody?!!!" she cried once again.  
"I'll go." said a voice from behind them.  
Bulma turned to see a very strange looking creature standing behind her. By looking at her you could tell that the creature was female. The creature looked exactly as Cell would look like when he reached his perfect form, except a few differences. For she had muscles, but they were thinner and more petite then someone like Goku's. Also, instead of the large locust shell headpiece on her head, she had nothing but the lower part of it, making it seem that she wore a head band around her forehead. She had spikey black hair sticking out from above the head band, and fell half way done the back of her neck. Other then the anatomical differences, the more feminine look, and missing head piece. She looked exactly as Perfect Cell, the only thing she was lacking was that she had no tail at all, not even the end protruded from her lower back. She gazed at the two who were staring at her and repeated.  
"I'll go."  
"Oh yeah daughter, what I was trying to tell you, it seems that Jade increased her growth, and hatched early this morning. You were so caught up in trying to find Cell, that I guess you didn't notice." said Dr. Brief.  
Bulma who didn't care about anything other then saving Cell immediately pleaded with Jade to go get her precious Cell. Which Jade hastily agreed, stretched her wings and flew off towards Nikki town.  
"Do you believe that was wise daughter?" asked Dr. Brief.  
"Yes, I do.....if I learned anything from reading Dr. Gero's notes, is that Jade was a failure to him, meaning she is perfect to us." she said smiling, confident that Jade would get the job done.  
Elsewhere in Nikki town.  
"I don't see why you all run from me, it is your fate to become one with me. Why will you not accept it!" Cell said laughing, while he stabbed yet another helpless victim with his tail.  
Cell's thoughts were rampant, the combination of Dr. Gero's original programming and his need to gain the power to fight, caused him to go on a rampage. Absorbing everything and everyone that came into his path. And he could feel it, feel the power running through his vains. No one, not Goku, not even the androids could stop him. He was invincible.  
"Stop it Cell!" came a voice from behind him.  
His mind suddenly became alert in blood thristy need for battle, as he heard what sounded like a challenge coming from behind him. Though as he turned around, he saw something that very much surprised him. A strange looking girl stood there, looking somewhat like him.  
"Stop it now Cell, I don't want to hurt you." repeated Jade, hoping she would not have to hurt him.  
"And who are you little girl, you shouldn't be here, that is of course unless you want a death wish." Cell replied coldly.  
"Cell....what happened to you, I remember all those times when I was alone in my stasis cell. How you would come and talk to me with me about your troubles and your joys. It hurt me that I was unable to help you then, but here, now, I'm going to help you." Jade continued.  
"Jade...." Cell started as the intensity in his eyes flickered.  
"Cell...." replied Jade smiling seeing that her words were having an affect on him.  
Suddenly Gero's words rung once again in Cell's head.  
"You must consume the bio extract of all living things, only then will you become perfect." rang the voices in his head.  
"Noooooooo!!" screamed Cell as he flew into the air trying to escape from his pain.  
But suddenly before him Jade appeared, her arms stretched out, not letting him pass.   
"Cell listen to me, you are no longer Dr. Gero's puppet. You can do what you want, when you want. And right now, killing people is not the answer. Don't you know that you alone are the only one who can save this world. You alone have the power to defeat the androids." she cried out, almost teary eyed.  
"Leave me be Jade, I don't care about anything, or anyone. I just want to do what I was made to do, I want to find my purpose!" Cell yelled back.  
"Your purpose is not somehting that is predestined, you make for yourself a purpose. And the only purpose you have now is to go back home, back to the people who love you. Your mother, your friends......and me." she said trying not to cry.  
"How can you understand anything!! How can you!!" and with that he charged forward, with a lunging punch. And Jade being already in a perfect form easily caught it, and pressed her body against his in an embrace.  
Cell went wide eyed. No one but his mother had ever hugged him. He was to ugly, to hideous, a monster. But this girl, the girl he had talked to ever since the day he reached his first form. This girl looked past his exterior, she actually cared for him, as a person, not a monster.  
He pulled away slowly and looked at her.  
"I'm...sorry...Jade. I don't know what came over me. But now I know my purpose. I have to defeat the androids and protect my friends." he said confidently.  
"I so happy you finally understand Cell." she replied smiling. Now lets go get those androids, I think you are finally ready to fight.  
"But what about all those people I killed....." he said solemnly.  
"Don't worry about it, you said yourself one day. Remember the dragon balls can bring people back to life. We'll just use them, and ask for everyone back that you killed." she said reassuringly.  
"Really?" he said hopefully.  
"I promise. Now c'mon we have work to do. And won't mom be proud that you were able to save the world and destroy the androids." she grinned.  
"Your right, its time to achieve my true purpose set by you and Dr. Gero. Its time for me to become complete"   
  
To be Continued  
  
  



	4. Cell Forever: Chapter 3

Cell Forever: Chapter 3  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Vegita was furious, these accursed androids were showing him up. Him, the rightful ruler over all Saiyans. Even with that infernal Kakkorat's help, they were still only able to keep the androids from advancing.  
"What's wrong Vegita, you don't look so good." said 18 mockingly.  
"C'mon sis, I've had enough of these losers, lets just destroy them and get back to some fun." said 17 as he was easily blocking an attack from Tien.  
"These...these guys are to much, we'll never be able to stop them." said Tien as he already saw Krillin and Yamcha laying face down in the dirt, having been knocked out.  
"Yeah...I think you may be right Tien, the only thing we can do now is pull back." said Goku for once not knowing quite what to do.  
"But dad, what about the androids, if we pull back now, they'll start killing people again!" cried Gohan, having not seen his father with a defeated look on a face.  
"Hold on a minute. Something's coming this way!" yelled Piccolo as he he saw two approaching dots in the sky.  
A short distance away.  
"Are you sure I can do this Jade, those androids are so powerful. I'm not sure if I can do it." said Cell as he closed in on the other's location.  
"You can do it Cell, I trust that you have the power to defeat them." replied Jade.  
"I don't understand though, you are so powerful, why can't you defeat them yourself?" asked Cell.  
"Because....I can't bring myself to hurt anyone. Its just the way I am, and its the reason why Dr. Gero decided to scrap my design." replied Jade solemnly.  
"Fine then, I will destroy these androids, and save this world. Besides, I having this itching feeling in the back of my brain that yearns for me to absorb these androids into myself." said Cell with a smirk as they had now reached the battlefield.  
"I can't believe it! What is Cell and some other creature doing here. I thought I told that woman that we don't need more androids. As far as we know they're on the androids side." snarrled Vegita.  
Gohan nudged his father.  
"Hey dad look, its Cell, and who's that girl with him?" he asked.  
"I don't know. Hey Cell! Why don't you come down here and give us a hand." said Goku, his usual odd air of confidence returning to him as.  
"But Goku, are you sure that is wise?" questioned Piccolo.  
"Of course it is, I know what I'm doing." he replied.  
Cell quickly took Goku on his offer and floated down beside him.  
"Do you mean it Goku? Do you really want me to fight?" asked Cell hopefully. Jade was hovering a few feet behind him, knowing the exact same thing as Goku.  
"Of course, now get to it. I know you can do it." said Goku sternly as he pointed towards the androids.  
"What is that thing. I thought we were fighting these earthlings, but it seems like they have incoroporated a giant bug for their fights." said 18 laughing.  
"Heh, I think I'm going to go exterminate it." added 17, as he and Cell floated towards each other, soon landing on the ground.  
"Well bug boy, anytime your ready." said 17 mockingly.  
The fire inside Cell's soul was roaring, for the first time he was going to get to fight for something he believed in. He was in control now, and he had the power, and finally he would be able to use it with his free will.  
"Fine." simply replied Cell. His air of confidence slightly disturbing 17. But before he could think about it further, Cell lunged forward and started attacking with a flurry of punches, that left 17 on the defense.  
Everyone but Jade and Goku stared in awe, as they saw Cell face off against the android, and winning. Android 18 was especially surprised and thought of stepping in, that was before 17 motioned her to stay put as he dodged a ki blast of Cell's.  
"This is impossible, I am the ultimate fighter in the world. How can you even come close to me." cried 17 in utter outrage, that this pathetic creature was defeating him.  
Cell was in no mood to talk now, as he sent a kick straight at 17's stomach, catching him off guard, and sending him reeling.  
"Thats enough! I'm tired of playing games!" screamed 17 as he started to charge up a ki blast.   
"Now die!!!" he cried in insane anger as he fired a blast consisting of all his energy flew towards Cell..  
Cell not prepared for this was thrown down to the ground roughly, and smoke filled the area, obscuring everyone's ability to see if Cell was ok.  
"Hahahahaha, I knew that pathetic creature was nothing more then a bother. I'm bored with this, lets just get rid of his friends and go back to having fun." said 17 with a triumphant smile on his face.  
Everyone looked up at him, thinking that 17 had won the fight, when suddenly they saw a glowing energy eminating from the dust cloud. And a familiar word started echoeing from within it.  
"KA....."  
"What?!" gasped Piccolo.  
"ME....."  
"This is impossible." cried Vegita  
"HA......"  
"Dad isn't that...that...." stuttered Gohan.  
"ME....."  
"What...what is going on?!" asked 17 as he saw a bright blue light eminating from the cloud.  
"HAAAAAAAAAA"   
A gigantic blue beam shot out of the cloud and impacted directly into 17. His body twisted in pain, as he felt as if his very life was being sucked out of him. He floated in midair for a second, looking worse for ware as the beam passed behind him, until he finally collapsed to the ground..  
Everyone could only watch, as Cell slowly walked out of the cloud, his tail twitching as he walked steadily towards 17. Goku and Jade were the only ones who at no time ever lost their smirks as they watched.  
"I didn't make that blast strong enough to kill you, since I needed you for another purpose..." Cell's voice trailed off as he looked at 17 like a piece of meat.  
"Wh...what are you going to do?" 17 said, cowering at Cell's feet. But before he could have more time to think about his fate, the tip of Cell's tail swelled and became very large.  
Both androids suddenly realized what this creature was planning to do.  
"You...you can't....you wouldn't.....you....." 17's words turned into muffled cries as he found himself struggling inside the interior of Cell's tail. 18 looked in horror from a distance, seeing what was happening to her brother.  
Cell screamed in a weird mix of pain and pleasure, as he could feel his body changing with his new bond with android 17. Everyone on the battlefield looked in utter astonishment, as they saw the incredible light eminate from Cell as he changed.  
And after a few moments, it was over. And the new lizard-human looking Cell was standing there in the old one's place. Everyone was frozen in their places, unable to move, only being able to stare at Cell, realizing that he had just defeated one of the androids. Goku was the first to move as he slowly walked up to Cell and extended his hand.  
"Good work, I never doubted you." said Goku with a simple tone and warm smile.  
Cell slowly put his hand in Goku's and gently shook it, realizing what he had just done. The tensity was soon broken when Gohan suddenly cried out.  
"Cell! you were awesome, you took down that android like nobody's business. Where did you learn the Kamehameha?" yelled Goku excitedly as he rushed up to him.  
"I....I guess it was in my programming, I remember Dr. Gero saying something about me being made from all of your cells" replied Cell.  
"Our cells? Then that must mean you all have our attack, right?"asked Gohan again.  
"Yes, as well I have the power to regenerate, which I got from Piccolo's cells." continued Cell as he gestured towards Piccolo  
Cell's speech about himself was cut short, as Jade tackle hugged him.   
"Hahahaha, you did it Cell. I knew you could. Now you have only one more android left to go, then the world will be safe once more. I never doubted you for a moment." she said smiling, her usually chalk white face, flushed a bit.  
"Thank you....I...couldn't of done it without you...." studdered Cell as he tried not to blush himself, having Jade's arms around him. But of course before the intimate moment could go any further, they both noticed everyone was still staring at them. So they quickly parted from each other, clearing their throats in embarrasement.  
"So...uh Goku....what do we do now?" asked Cell.  
"Well now we have to find the other android. This world won't be safe until you find her." said Goku pointing at the place where 18 had been standing.  
"But where is she?" he asked seeing that she had disapeared.  
"That is our next task, we have to find her." replied Goku.  
"Well Cell are you ready for the new task at hand?" asked Jade.  
"Of course, besides it is encouraging to know that you are the most powerful creature on earth." he said with a smirk.  
Everyone could hear Vegita make some kind of noice in disapproval. But before they could comment on it they heard Tien yell something.  
"Hey you guys, have any of you seen Krillin? I thought he was lying on the ground next to Yamcha?" Tien asked everyone as he hoisted Yamcha on his shoulders.  
Gohan did a quick check with his eyes.  
"Krillin? Where are you......"   
  
To be Continued.  
  



	5. Cell Forever: Chapter 4

Cell Forever: Chapter 4  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Android 18 opened her eyes and realized that she was staring at the other side of a cave.   
"What? Where am I?" she asked no one as she looked around. Suddenly she remembered the past events that had just occured.  
"Oh no....brother, he's....gone. And now that creature is going to be coming after me. What do I do?! What do I do?!" she cried out loud panicking at the fact that for the first time in her life, she considered that she may die.  
"Oh you are worrying to much." came a voice from somewhere near her.  
"You...you...your that guy from the battle. Hey weren't you the guy who was staring at me the entire time." 18 accused the stranger as he walked into the cave. Krillin walked slowly near her and nodded...yeah....well its just that I don't want to see you get hurt.  
"But how did you....I though you were unconsious?" she asked  
"Well I was, but I always bring a senzu bean with me just in case, I took it near the end of the battle, and decided to split after Cell absorbed your brother. And since he would come after you next, I decided it would be best if I got you out of there." he replied  
"Well what do you expect now? That I fall madly in love with you?" she said smirking.  
"Well...I...uh...that is to say...." he muttered.  
"Well forget it. I'm out of here, I don't need you to hang around me." she said and quickly flew into the air, and out of the cave. Krillin ran after her, but by the time he got outside, she was already a dot in the sky.  
"Darnit....well I better follow her. Knowing Goku, he's probably sent Cell to look for her." and with that Krillin flew after android 18.  
Back at the battlefield a small ship had landed near the remaining Z fighters. And out of it came a frantic Bulma.  
"Goku!!! There you are, where's Cell....where's my baby, he's alright isn't he? He wasn't hurt by the androids was he? Oh he shouldn't be fighting, he should be home!!" Bulma cried acting very much like Chichi  
Goku tried to say something before Bulma ran up to Jade and started asking questions.  
"Jade!!! Did you save Cell? Where is he? is he alright?" Bulma continued for a short while longer, saying a numerous number of questions, leaving Jade totally baffled.  
"Uh mom...I'm right here." said Cell astutly, as he stood mere feet away from Bulma.  
She turned to look at him and was shocked at what she saw. He looked like her Cell, but he was different. More human like now. She quickly ran up to him.  
"Cell is that really you?" she said almost teary eyed.  
"Yeah mom its me...I sorta absorbed an android, and it changed me." he replied.  
She hugged him very tightly.  
"You look different but I knew it was you." she said and quickly backed away to look him over.  
"Oh my, you've had quite an improvement, you almost look human now. Except the green shell of course. And you really defeated one of the androids! I'm so proud of you. I knew you were strong, but I never imagined this much. With this much power defeating that other android should be no problem at all." Bulma said looking over Cell, her compliments slightly making him uneasy.  
"Well I think we should get going. We have to bring everybody back to Kame's place. There we can all rest." said Goku, breaking up the family reunion.  
"Cell, Jade, you two go find 18. I have this feeling that where you find her, you'll find Krillin. All the rest of you come with me." said Goku taking his usual command.  
No one was up to argue with Goku except for Bulma and Vegita, both to stubborn to just want to leave, but both to tired to stay. Bulma from being in a panic all day, and Vegita from getting his butt wooped by the androids.  
After a short goodbye, everyone but Jade and Cell was left on the battlefield looking at each other. Both were not sure how this made them feel, but they felt a source of happiness from this occurence.  
"Well we should probably get going. The world is still in danger, as long as that android is running around." said Jade.  
"Yeah your right we should probably get going." said Cell reluctantly, not having the chance to really talk to her yet until now.  
Jade was caught up in her emotions slightly. This was very odd to her, as she looked at this person in front of her. Who was originally designed to be a killing machine. She felt a sense of peace, even happiness when she was around him. This was the same feeling she got everytime he had come to talk to her, in that raspy voice that he had in his first form. She sighed.  
"What's wrong?" questioned Cell.  
"Oh nothing, I'm just wondering what your going to look like when you reach your perfect form." she said with a cute laugh.  
He flushed slightly.  
"I..I don't know....perhaps like you..." he said his voice trailing off.  
"Perhaps....Now we should get going. The sooner we find that android. The sooner we get to find out." she said happily taking his hand. He once again felt his face heat up as she pulled him into the sky. If she hadn't been facing away from him at this time, he would of realized that she was already blushing. Together they flew off to find the last android, and destroy her, whether Krillin liked it or not....  
  
To be Continued  
  
  



	6. Cell Forever: Chapter 5

Cell Forever: Chapter 5  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Jade flew over the open ocean, her eyes peeled looking for android 18. A few miles back, her and Cell had decided to split up, knowing that they would be able to cover more ground that way. But she had never planned on it taking so long.  
"Where is that stupid android, I just want to get this over with, then maybe I can find out what its like to have a real life....hey wait...what's that." Jade said to herself as she spied a dot on the horizen heading straight at her.  
"Is that....it is!" she cried seeing that the dot was actually the very android she was looking for. And with a determined look she dashed towards it, not knowing quite why she was so determined to help Cell out.  
"Got you, you stupid android." she said laughing as she held the android from behind in a choke hold. 18 was only able to cry out in pain, not expecting her to be caught so easily.  
"Let me go...you...you..stupid BUG!" 18 cried out in anger of her capture.  
"What did you call me!? Why if Cell didn't need you...I would...." Jade started.  
"STOP!!" came a voice from a distance. Krillin was flying straight at the two at an incredible speed. He then stopped a few feet away from them.  
"Please stop....don't....hurt...her." Krillin managed to gasp, obvious that he was out of breath.  
"And why not, its just an android. Ya know, the ones that have been destroying earth?" said Jade pointently.  
"I know....but...isn't there another way....I don't want to hurt her." Krillin managed to say. 18 had stayed silent the whole time realizing her life depended on what this short bald guy said.  
"Well....I guess we can think of something..." said Jade, also being one who didn't like to hurt people.  
"Ok good, lets take her back to Kami's place. I'm sure we'll be able to think of something there." suggested Krillin.  
"You're right, lets go." and the two of them flew off, Jade holding onto the android tightly.  
The next day about the same time.  
"ARGH!! Where is that stupid android, I've been searching for almost 2 days now. This is absurd" cried out Cell as he finished checking yet another island.   
"This would be a lot easier if I could just destroy all these islands. Hmm....thats not such a bad idea...." Cell thought to himself, but before his more violent way of getting to the android could be made real, he noticed Jade flying towards him.  
"Cell! Hey Cell! Look I found the android." yelled Jade, as she quickly closed in on his position, android 18 slung over her shoulder.  
"Jade! You did it!" cried Cell happily, surprised that she was able to do it, why he had so much trouble. Jade stopped right in front of him.  
"Spread out your tail, I wanna see what you'll look like when you become perfect." uttered Jade in curiosity.  
"But isn't this a bit anti-climatic. I mean I thought I was going to have a lot of trouble before finding the android." Cell said almost depressed.  
"Oh c'mon, lets just get this over with." repeated Jade.  
Cell started to advance towards Jade who was holding the limp android, when suddenly they both saw something heading their way.  
"Stop right there android. Did you think that I, the ruler of all Saiyans would allow a lowly creature like you to show me up!" yelled Vegita in utter contempt of what happened the other day.  
"Vegita? What are you doing here, I thought you were resting at Kami's place. Why don't you go back, I don't want to hurt you." said Cell not wanting to have to hurt the man that his mother seemed to care for.  
"To late!!" and with that Vegita powered up to a Super Saiyan, and instantly started pounding on Cell. And to Cell's surprise, he was finding himself unable to block his punches. He flew a short distance away from him.  
"Vegita? How..how did you get so powerful so quickly. Yesterday I could of beaten you in my first form, and now I'm having difficulty fighting you in my second. How could you get so much better in one day?" asked Cell in utter astounishment.  
"Thats for me to know, and for you to find out." said Vegita mockingly, knowing he had the upper hand.  
"Vegita stop this right now! Mom will be so angry at you when she finds out what you are doing." yelled Jade, utterly appaled by Vegita's actions.  
"Quiet girl, I will do as I please, and I will not let that infernal woman control my life any longer." snapped Vegita, totally not wanting to listen to Jade.  
"Now android, I thought I told you to die!" and once again Vegita started making his attacks, though now they were furiously powerful. And Cell found himself unable to stop them, and was taking a severe beating. He thought he was near invinciblity after absorbing android 17. But he could not even touch Vegita.   
Vegita gave Cell a strong punch in the gut, and Cell found himself gasping for air, and fearing that he may meet his end prematurely. Jade watched the whole fight in horror, starting to realize that Vegita might kill Cell. Her Cell!  
"Vegita stop it now!!!!" screamed Jade, entering a level of anger unknown to even herself.   
"I thought I told you to shut up woman." Vegita countered, then gave Cell another pounding which sent him flying towards the ground, hitting it roughly.  
Jade flew down there quicker then the eye could see, trying her best to comfort the badly beaten Cell. Though in a few moments Vegita landed a few feet away, looking for the kill.  
"Now it ends android." snarrled Vegita with an evil voice.   
Vegita took a menacing step forward. Jade, crouching next to Cell was horrified as she desperately tried to wake him up.  
"Please Cell, wake up. Please, wake up!" she screamed with no avail.  
Vegita lunged forward for the kill, when suddenly he found himself flying in the opposite direction in much pain, smashing into a mountain.  
During the whole exchange Cell thought he heard somebody's voice. Very distant, almost in-audible. He slowly opened his eyes to see Jade staring down at him, tears in her eyes. One of her fists was slightly scuffed, for a reason he did not understand. He wondered why she was crying and thought he heard her say something about an android. But he was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. But suddenly he felt himself being lifted by some unkown force, Jade was lifting him onto his feet. Where somehow he made himself stand. She offered him the android one more time. This time though, after looking into her crying eyes, his mind burned with determination. His tail slithered towards the unconsious android, and suddenly became very large. And then, he started feeling better as the android began to be sucked into his tail.  
His whole body screamed with energy. A huge glowing green sphere had surrounded both him and Jade. And the now revived Vegita could only stare, but not in horror, but in interest. For he wanted a new challenge after seeing how incredibly weak Cell had been.  
And after a few minutes it was over. And Cell stood there. Cell, in his perfect form. His eyes burned with new life, as he grinned down at Jade. While Jade stared up at him, hoping that she wasn't blushing. For before this she had to look past Cell's look to see the real him. But now, he was physically attractive to her as well.  
"Well well well. Little Cell is all grown up. It won't matter because I'm going to make you realize how pathetic you are." said Vegita as he slowly walked towards Cell.  
Cell seemed to be in a trance, inspecting his new body, then suddenly he looked at Vegita.  
"Fine then Vegita, I will fight you. But you must realize something now......I AM WHOLE!!!!" and with that, he charged forward.....  
  
To be Continued 


	7. Cell Forever: Chapter 6

Cell Forever: Chapter 6  
  
(All characters except the ones I made up are from DBZ, in other words don't sue me. I'm just writing a fanfic here.)  
  
Jade stood in awe and horror as she watched the fight proceed. Vegita did not seem as if he was planning to give up the fight anytime soon, as did Cell. She could only think that maybe the whole plan to make Cell complete wasn't such a good idea after all. Vegita had become so powerful, and if Cell lost, Vegita would be sure to show no mercy. She feared the idea of losing Cell, and could feel tears well up in her eyes as the fight proceeded. She then thought back to what had happened earlier.  
*****  
Jade landed at Kami's lookout with a struggling android 18 in her arms, as Krillin soon landed next to her as well. After a short while, Krillin explained to the others how he didn't want to see the android killed, and was hoping they could think of something to do.  
After a short deliberation, Kami spoke of the dragon balls, and how they could grant any wish. Goku, being the kind person that he was agreed to go find them. Jade was transfixed on the idea about getting a wish granted, and wondered if it were true. So, she dilegently waited for Goku's return.  
That night Goku using his instant transmission technique had gathered all the dragon balls, all over the world. And with a powerful display of lights, the dragon appeared.  
"What is your wish?" asked the dragon in a bellowing voice.  
"I...I was wondering if it were possible for you to make a copy of android 18?" asked Krillin, a bit intimidated by the monstrous entity before him.  
"That......I cannot do." replied the dragon, the sound of his words depressing Krillin, realizing that it may not work. Then Kami stepped in.  
"What if you just made a copy of her physcial embodyment. No soul, just a copy of her body."   
"That....I can do." said the dragon raising Krillin's hopes.  
And with a bright beam a light, android 18 saw herself staring back at her. That was before it slumped to the ground, having no life inside the empty shell.  
"Thank you dragon!!" yelled Krillin, realizing they had succeded in their task.  
Then after the dragon had dissapeared, and they decided to let the android go, knowing that at the power levels some of the Z warriors had reached. Defeating the android now, would be child's play. Thanks to the hyperbolic time chamber.  
*****  
"And then I brang the double here." said Jade out loud to herself, coming out of her thoughts.  
While back at the battle the fight was raging on. Though it wasn't quite going as badly as Jade had described it. Vegita was becoming desperate, no matter what he tried, nothing seem to be scratching Cell. And Cell knew that Vegita had no chance, and he wanted to get the fight over with..  
"Do you give up Vegita? It seems you were wrong about me, now in my complete form I don't believe you have the power to destroy me." said Cell, not wanting to hurt the man his mother cared for.  
"Not on your life android!!" yelled Vegita, trying to sound confident. But the truth of the matter was, he had nothing left. He realized now that Cell must of been trying to tire him out. He thought back to all the punches and kicks that Cell had let through his defense, and it sickened it to realize that he hadn't had a chance since the beginning. Nothing Vegita threw had affected him. So he decided to take the long shot.  
"I'm not through with you yet android!!" yelled Vegita as he flew up into the air, charging up very large amounts of Ki.  
Cell stood there not moving, wanting Vegita to use up the last of his power. Hoping that he would collapse on his own. So he wouldn't have to hurt him. Had this been another man, other then Vegita or one of the other Z fighters, he may of not given his opponent this mercy.  
"FINAL FLASH!!" screamed Vegita as he held his hands out in front of him.  
Cell just stood there, wanting to just block the attack and get it over with. He stood with a defensive pose to challenge the attack. So that Vegita would put everything he had into it.  
And at the moment Cell got his wish. The gigantic blast flew through the air. The incredible amount of power surprising Cell, when he realizing his body was searing with pain as the attack passed through him.  
Jade screamed on the sidelines, realizing that Cell might actually been hurt by the attack. And when the smoke cleared, Cell and Jade were both astounished to see Cell was missing one of his arms. Vegita's maniacal laughing could be heard from the sky, as he thought he had won. Though both Cell and Jade's expressions turned back to normal, both knowing the real truth. For at that moment, Cell's arm suddenly burst out of his body again. Leaving Vegita speechless, and incredibly weak.  
"Forgive me...mother." Cell said to himself as he flew into the air, hitting Vegita hard into the ground, causing him to fall unconsious.  
Cell flew down and picked up Vegita and motioned for Jade to come closer, which she did.  
"C'mon Jade, lets go home." Cell said simply. Jade then nodded, and the two flew back to Kami's place.  
When they got there, they were greeted by Goku and all the others. And to his surprise, nobody was angry at him for beating up Vegeta. For they all knew how Vegita could be at times. Bulma once again had gone into a flurry of questions and compliments about how handsome Cell looked in his final form. Which did nothing but make Cell blush, and Jade giggle.  
Later that night, Cell and Jade were sitting alone outside in Kami's lookout. Cell held in his arms baby Trunx, who his mother had let him take care of.  
"Your a lot more maternal then I ever pictured you to be." said Jade as she turned towards Cell.  
"I guess, I got it from all the times my mom was way to overprotective of me." said Cell, looking down at Trunx, who cooed happily.  
"Heh...I don't think its bad at all though ya know. I really wish I could of spent more time with you like this, but I was stuck in that stupid test tube. And when I heard you were in trouble, thats why I advanced my growth, and burst out." said Jade, looking down at the baby.  
"Oh....is...that the reason..." Cell mangaged to stutter, feeling embarrased by the fact that she had done it for him. As well as the fact that she was starting to move closer to him.  
"Do you want to hold him?" asked Cell, offering Trunx to Jade.  
"Yeah sure." she replied, and carefully took the baby away from Cell, making cute little baby sounds at him. As well, she was now sitting right next to him. Though at this point, Cell wasn't so uncomfortable anymore.  
"Cell? Do you wish that things could always be this nice? That you didn't have to fight all the time. And we could be together like this..." Jade spoke, resting her head on his shoulder. And when she had spoken this, she had tried not to put emphasis on the "we".  
"Yeah..." replied Cell simply, relaxing at her closeness. And not showing signs whether he noticed she said "we" or not.  
For the first time since they met, Cell and Jade felt closer then they had ever felt in a long time. And both had their own private wish that it could be this way all the time.  
From a short distance away, Bulma and Dr. Brief were watching them.  
"Ya know dad, I had never really thought about it till now. But Jade and Cell make a good couple. I mean look how cute they look together." said Bulma with a sigh.  
"Your right." replied her father, not being the type to say much about such topics.  
"Well lets leave them alone now, I trust that Cell will take care of Trunx properly." Bulma said, and led her father back inside. Leaving Cell and Jade outside, alone....together.....  
  
The End  
  
To be Continued in my next Fanfic "Cell's Courtship."  
  



End file.
